dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Love
Details *'Title:' Shuang Shi Chong Fei / 双世宠妃 *'English title:' The Eternal Love *'Genre:' Romance, Comedy, Historical Season 1 *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-10 Synopsis Qu Tan Er was in love with Mo Yi Huai, but was forced to marry his brother, Mo Lian Cheng. She decided to commit suicide, but failed. One day, she woke up and found that another person had entered her body. Every time one of them tells a lie, they would switch bodies. It turned out that Qu Xiao Tan, a modern girl from the 21-st century, had her soul transported to Qu Tan Er's body. The two has vastly different personalities; with Qu Tan Er being meek and gentle while Qu Xiao Tan is loud and boisterous. Mo Lian Cheng became intrigued by Qu Tan Er's flickering personality and soon falls in love with her. Cast *Liang Jie as Qu Tan'er / Qu Xiao Tan *Xing Zhao Lin as Mo Lian Cheng *Wang Rui Chang as Mo Lian Huai / Mo Yi Feng *Xin Rui Qi as Zhao Qing Yun *Sun Yi Ning as Jing Xin *Zhong Qi as Qu Pan Er *Wang Hao Ge as Mo Jing Xuan *Hu Chun Yong as Yu Hao Soundtrack *Jiu Zhang Ji (九张机) by Ye Xuan Qing *Learn and Love till Old Age (学到老爱到老) by Jin Rui Ji *Bear To (舍得) by Wang Cheng Zhang *Wind Like Me (风一样的我) by Ye Xuan Qing *Don't Understand (不懂) by Gui Tian *Love Love by Jin Run Jie *My Love of You (走着走着就散了) by Ada Zhuang Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Bao Xiao Chong Fei (爆笑宠妃：爷我等你休妻) by Fan Que (梵缺) *'Director:' Yang Shi Ye (杨十夜) *'Screenwriters:' Yuan De (元德) *'Producers:' Zhao Jie (赵洁), Yang Shuo (杨朔), Zhang Zhi Wei, (张志炜), Li Yang (李阳) *'Company:' Tencent Penguin Pictures Season 2 *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Oct-22 Synopsis Mo Lian Cheng met Qu Xiao Tan once again. At this time, however, Qu Xiao Tan has not met Mo Lian Cheng yet and does not know about her future destiny. Mo Lian Cheng has retained all the memories and suffers alone from Qu Xiao Tan's failure to know him. He silently loves Qu Xiao Tan, and it becomes his goal to make her fall in love with him once again. With challenges in his way... Cast *Liang Jie as Qu Tan'er / Qu Xiao Tan *Xing Zhao Lin as Mo Lian Cheng *Wang Rui Chang as Mo Lian Huai / Mo Yi Feng *Chen You Wei as Liu Shang *Zhong Qi as Qu Pan Er *Sun Yi Ning as Jing Xin *Wang Hao Ge as Mo Jing Xuan *Hu Chun Yong as Yu Hao *Liao Hui Jia as Lan Ye Xi *Qian Xuan as Dugu Yan Soundtrack *Heartless Drawing (无情画) by Wang Cheng Zhang *Back and Forth Sigh (归去来兮) by Ye Xuan Qing *Missing the Lord (念郎) by Xu Shen *Please, I Beg You (拜托拜托) by Liang Jie *The Eternal Lover (双世恋人) by He Jing Xuan *Travels (旅行) by Jin Shuai *Half (一半) by Liang Jie / Xiong You Lin *A Hint of Sadness (一抹伤) by Sun Lu *Don't Understand (不懂) by Wang Tao *Dinner (晚餐) by Wang Shuai Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Bao Xiao Chong Fei (爆笑宠妃：爷我等你休妻) by Fan Que (梵缺) *'Director:' Yang Shi Ye (杨十夜) *'Screenwriters:' Wu Qiang (吴强) *'Producers:' Zhao Jie (赵洁), Yang Shuo (杨朔), Kun Zhuo (申卓), Li Yang (李阳) *'Company:' Tencent Penguin Pictures External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:CDrama2018 Category:QQ Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Time travel Category:Tencent Penguin Pictures